Dance In The Dark
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Percy Jackson gets invited to his friend's masquerade party. It's in four days and he has yet to get a partner and learn how to dance to avoid being the seventh wheel. Lucky for him, Piper volunteers to help. But as night passes, Percy couldn't get the boy in black out of his mind when he appears in his room every night. Halloween fic supposedly. Percico. Ghost!AU, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey, you guys. I'm back with a new fanfic. Although this'll only have a maximum of two to three chapters. Probably only two. I wanted to post this sometime later near Halloween but the urges were strong. For this chapter, the music referenced somewhere below is Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby (Music Box).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson nor the characters. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance In The Dark<strong>

Orange and yellow orbs drifted to and fro in the distance. Its light reflecting off Percy's eyes as he stared at it, lying down on his bed. The window provided a good view of the street outside of his apartment. Ever since he and Annabeth, a blonde and intelligent girl with steel gray eyes and wavy hair, decided to take a break from this sorry excuse they call a "relationship", Percy Jackson moved farther away from her and bought an apartment costing most of his savings plus the help of his mother near his friends' place. Sally was an understanding and caring woman. So when she heard of the broken couple, she did everything to help her son.

It's been a year and everything was calm. He was calm. The eighteen year old didn't get the usual heartaches and migraines anymore a few weeks after their break-up. He knew he was getting nowhere if he sulked the whole year about.

Four days. Four days before the masked party Jason planned begins. What with his huge house and all, he definitely didn't get the idea of inviting his friends to a masked party. It wasn't like any old teenage party you'd go to. This was all class and mask. Who knew the blonde had it in him?

"I don't even know how to dance," Percy chuckled dryly, his eyes never leaving the dancing lights on his window. Percy was many things. He was the best at swimming. He had the ability to gain friends with a simple wave of 'hello'. He's loyal and trusting. But there was one thing Percy Jackson failed at and that was dancing. Of course, it wasn't that he _couldn't_ dance. It was just that he sucked at it.

He tossed and turned in his bed at night, thinking of leaving the party when the dance starts or if he should go at all. Jason was going to be there with Piper, his girlfriend. They've been through a lot yet nothing deterred their relationship. A golden couple, one would say. Piper was beautiful with her kaleidoscope-like eyes that ranged from brown to blue and sun-kissed skin. Her hair came in choppy cuts and she always braided the hair framing her face. Yes, she was beautiful to an extent where most boys would drool over her but not Percy. They were better friends. Close friends, in fact.

Then there's Leo with Calypso. Now after he moved, this Calypso girl with caramel hair and dark almond-shaped eyes took an interest in him. Least to say, he liked her back but not as much as she did. She was heartbroken, yes, but Leo Valdez lit up her world when he introduced himself to her. Ever since then, they were attached at the hip.

There was also Hazel and Frank. He had met these two when Jason came over to introduce them to him. They seemed really happy with each other. All of them did, and Percy wanted something like that in his life. Sadly, the light of his life didn't seem like the right bulb at the moment.

Percy yawned at shifted one last time in his bed. His vision is fading but before he could close his eyes, he swore he saw a blurry figure move from the corner of his room. Darkness consumed him as he was late at keeping his eyes open for a moment to see the white blur.

...

The next day couldn't have gotten any better.

He sat around the classroom, listening to his friends talk about the incoming masquerade party, as Leo dubbed it. Apparently, there were other people coming as he overheard. "Percy! Got anyone you want to invite this weekend? It's in three days. I heard this Rachel girl seemed hopeful." Jason smiled. He was a good friend and he and Percy understood each other well, just not when it comes to _this_. Yes, Jason and his friends knew that he was bi but that didn't mean they could hook him up with whoever meets his eye.

It was strange when Percy figured out he had an interest on boys as well. It started when he met this blonde boy. He freaked out for a while but eventually got over it. Said apple of his eye was Luke Castellan but he was over him. He was happy for Luke and Thalia, Jason's sister.

"Nah, dude. Rachel isn't my type." Percy shrugged. An involuntary yawn escaped his mouth as he used a hand to hide it. Piper was the first to notice. The girl was observant, at some cases. "Trouble sleeping?" She asked, concerned for Percy's well-being. Percy nodded absently and blinked. She was like a sister to him, really. Sure, they didn't talk much but there was something there that gave Percy the feeling they knew each other longer than intended. He got along with her pretty well.

"Even if you don't get to bring anyone, you can join us." Hazel smiled warmly at him. Percy smiled back at her. Whatever situation they may find themselves in, Hazel brings out the best in them. She was there to make sure life had its fair share of happiness. "Thanks, Hazel. I'll think about it." Percy replied.

As she turned her head, Calypso nudged him. "Still don't know how to dance?" She whispered. Percy nodded dejectedly and watched as the girl tried to catch Piper's eye. "Don't worry about it. I could ask Piper to give you dance lessons or something before the party. It's easy, don't worry," she smiled kindly. Percy hummed and thought about it.

"We'll see." He mumbled.

He saw her smile sideways at him before turning to her boyfriend. As the teacher entered, they ceased their conversation for later and listened.

...

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Jackson." She smiled.

Piper practically pranced back to Jason who looked slightly amused at her. "See? I told you she'd be enthusiastic about the idea." Calypso giggled as she met Percy at the entrance of the school with Leo in tow. "Don't worry man. I'll be your wingman in the party. With a face like that," he gestured to Percy's lost look. "The girls would be crowding you the moment you step foot." He smirked at him. Percy shook his head in disbelief and bid them farewell as he headed towards home.

As he entered his apartment, he sighed and heaved the bag from his grip onto the floor with a thump. The sunlight streamed through his windows where the curtains were tied back. Blue curtains, to be exact. The boy removed his shoes and walked in his room to retrieve new clothes. He got the blue shirt and gray sweatpants and headed quickly to the shower.

His shower was one of those with the glass doors. It wasn't like anyone else was going to see him anyway, excluding sleepover purposes. As he stripped, he hummed a tune and stepped into the shower. The glass door clinked softly as he closed it. He turned the water down to warm and bathed in it. _If only I could live my life underwater_, he thought to himself as he washed his hair and soaped his body. He whistled, scrubbing the suds out of his hair when he saw it.

He nearly slipped trying to open the glass door but knew better than to actually do it. There, covered by the steamy fog the shower created, the white blur with a mix of black stood on the other side of the shower. Percy knew he had seen it last night but dismissed it as hallucinating. After quickly rinsing the shampoo and soap out, he grabbed the towel hanging nearby and opened the door. Disappointment washed over him as the blur of white and black had gone.

Percy was getting nervous. Was he slowly losing his mind? He shook his head, the drops of water dripping on the carpet beneath him. After drying himself with his towel, he dressed up and went to check his phone. Piper told him she was going to send him a message regarding the dance lessons they'll be having. _It's not likely I'll dance anyways. All my other friends have someone to dance with_. Percy thought as he checked his messages. True to her words, Piper had sent in a dozen while he was bathing. Did he really take that long? Needless to say, he replied back to her.

_Percy: Yeah, I'm here. Just took a shower._

_Piper: Great! Now, about those dance lessons... ;)_

_Percy: Ugh! Do I have to?_

_Piper: Yes! And that's from both Jason and I. _

_Piper: It's not that hard, I promise :) _

_Percy: I don't need the assurance, thank you. I'm pretty content with just sitting around, y'know_

_Piper: But you and I know you'd still jump at the chance for lessons just in case anyone you like you see comes by_

_Percy: Not helping -_- _

_Piper: Now, hush. We'll start tomorrow around 5 after school. Get home, get changed, and then meet me around the ice cream shop nearby. We can't practice in Jason's place but we can practice in mine_

_Percy: Sure, okay. _

_Piper: You better not be late! I'm bringing Hazel, btw :D_

Their conversation went on like that until Piper said she had to go eat dinner. Unknown to him, it had reached 7 in the evening already. Percy pocketed his phone and walked to the kitchen to heat up some leftover pasta Leo brought in the day before.

11 PM. The digital clock blinked beside him. He frowned and turned once in his bed. He squint his eyes to look out the window. The yellow lights continued to move aimlessly around. He distracted himself from sleep for a couple of seconds that felt like minutes when he felt a change in the atmosphere. A small gust of cold air swept over him, making him shiver under the covers. What unnerved him was that the window he had been staring at for seconds was shut tight. No gap for cold air to come rushing in.

Percy turned around and gasped, nearly falling down when he jumped out of bed in surprise. The white blur was back. But it didn't seem much like a white blur now, he thought. Upon closer inspection without actually stepping closer, the blur formed into a small figure of a boy. The black blur was his raven-colored hair and the shirt he wore. He had gray pants, it seemed.

From this angle, the boy was a foot smaller. His eyes were hidden in his dark unruly bangs. Something seemed off about the boy. Just from the way his skin gleamed inhumanly pale made Percy think twice about approaching him. Not that he _was_ thinking of approaching him.

"H-how did you get here?" Percy stuttered. The boy gave him the shivers. He couldn't even see his face as it was covered by his hair. The green-eyed teen stepped back in harmony with the mysterious boy when said boy stepped forward. He saw the boy hesitate a bit before finally glancing up. Part of his hair stayed covering half of his face so he brushed them back to reveal dark as night orbs. Even the boy's face was like porcelain.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, intrigued by the interesting dark shade of his eyes. The boy looked fourteen to fifteen, at least. The boy said nothing as he stepped forward once more.

This time, Percy didn't move back but neither did he make a move forward. He simply let the younger one come to him. Once they were face-to-face, the air around them felt cold as if they were inside a fridge. The boy's skin glowed in the moonlight and Percy found himself wanting to caress his arm. He smacked himself mentally on the head for thinking such lewd things.

_Get a hold of yourself, Percy!_ He screamed inside. The boy's mouth twitched open as if he were about to say something but stopped. Percy expected the cold touch, seeing as his skin glowed unnaturally, almost translucent, but to feel no warmth at all worried him when the boy gently grabbed his hands.

Percy stared at their hands, inspecting how small the boy's hands are in his. He swiped a thumb over the front of his hand and smiled lightly at how smooth his skin was. "If you're not talking, I guess I will. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." The boy said, continuously rubbing circles on his hand. The young boy looked up into his eyes. The height difference made Percy want to pick the boy up so he could look at him properly. He looked so innocent but there was something in those eyes that held themselves back.

_Wait, what am I thinking? This boy comes in my apartment, practically watched me sleep, and just held my hands. Isn't that creep-worthy?_ Percy thought over and over but he was transfixed by the boy's never faltering gaze. Percy doesn't know whether or not it was a trick of the light but the room definitely seemed darker now that the young boy was in close range. "Don't you talk?" Percy asked quietly.

The boy let go one of his hands to bring one finger up to his lips, shushing him. The boy clasped their hands together again as he looked down, nearly embarrassed. Percy chuckled lightly at that. Then, as if in a dream, he heard soft music began to play. The room was dark now and the only light source was the two of them. It was just the two of them, now; this mysterious boy and Percy.

It was like a winding key being winded down at first. Then, as the music continued, the boy moved backwards, pulling Percy along with him. Confused, Percy complied. He moved one step back then tugged on Percy's hand. The teen followed with one foot step. When the boy moved forward, Percy stumbled a bit and righted himself quickly when he saw a small smile play on the younger boy's lips.

The music chimed softly as they followed the pattern of moving back and forth, stepping once or twice back then forward. Before he knew it, they had twirled around in a circle and moved about the room. The music slowed and the chiming toned down. They stopped moving as the music ceased. Percy was dense to the smile on his face but it dropped when the boy stepped back and let go of his hands. He bowed slightly and gave Percy a small smile.

"My name's Nico." He said quietly.

Before Percy could ask why he hadn't spoken before, the boy in all his glory stepped back and vanished out of sight. The darkness faded and light began to seep in again. Percy stood dumbfounded and stared at the place the boy was last seen.

It took him a minute before everything came back to him in a rush. The boy's name was Nico. The boy taught him how to dance in a matter of seconds. Nico seemed unnaturally pale because he wasn't human. If he is what Percy thinks he is Nico was either a trick of his eye or something else. Neither seemed appealing and both sounded surreal to be true.

Did Percy Jackson just dance with a ghost?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I was supposed to put up another chapter for Nefarious Carnival but I wrote this one instead. I don't even know if I still have the interest to post this since most Percico shippers are turned to... y'know. I'm still going to post fics and whatnot until I finish Nefarious Carnival. I need to finish Blood of Olympus before I start writing stuff again. But mostly, I'm a strong Percico shipper so I don't think I'm moving to another ship anytime soon. Comment if you guys still want me to write fics 'cause I'm starting to lose the will to write. **

**For this chapter, the music referenced below is Victor's Piano Solo from Corpse Bride then the next one is Davy Jones Theme Song from Pirates of the Caribbean. So, yeah, there'll be another chapter but it'll be shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the music referenced below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance In The Dark<strong>

The next morning came by faster than Percy liked.

He groaned as he sat up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes free from sleep. Last night had been pretty eventful and mysterious what with the sudden appearance of the boy in his room. All thoughts of the boy never left his as he got prepared and left for school.

He might've crashed into a couple students passing if not for his slightly sober state. He must've slept late. His mind was so focused on the boy that night that he didn't remember when sleep took him. He plopped down on the seat beside his friend Jason Grace, his actions not unnoticed. "Hey, buddy," the blonde greeted him. "Better rest up before the party. Don't want you falling around sleeping." Jason nudged, earning a slight glare from said boy.

Percy straightened in his seat and smiled at him. "Will do." He replied, his hands reaching down for the notes in his bag. The teacher entered and proceeded with the lesson. Percy stared at the board behind their teacher, mind straying off to places. So when he got called...

"Jackson! The answer?" Mr. Brunner asked directly at him. Percy jolted and did a little scan over the board for solutions. That's right, they were learning Greek mythology. "I didn't quite catch the question, sir." He bowed his head in apology.

Mr. Brunner sighed. "Just pay attention next time, Jackson. I asked, what was the name of Hades' wife whom he abducted?" the teacher inquired. Percy knew this so he answered without hesitation. "Persephone, or Proserpina." At that, Mr. Brunner nodded. Percy was relieved he studied Greek mythology before. He had a fascination with all the different gods; Poseidon being his favorite. Jason sent him a thumbs-up before returning his attention to the board. The day passed slowly. It was like time had slowed and students walking the halls seemed like a never-ending mass of bodies.

By the time he went home, he received a call from his mother. It was nice hearing her voice again. He would sometimes go and visit her then leave the next day. Sally was a great mom. "Have you eaten? How's school?" Sometimes she still treated him as a kid but Percy liked that she cared. He smiled through the phone although aware of the fact his mother can't see him. "I haven't eaten yet. School was pretty much the same. Jason's having a party over the weekend and he invited me." Percy said.

"Wonderful! Tell him I said hi," when they were kids, Jason used to live close to their place. He often visited and Sally liked seeing her son happy. Anyone that made the boy smile was a friend of Sally's. "How are you, mom? How's Paul?" Percy wasn't always curious with his mom's life with Paul Blofis. But he knew he had to ask. "He's fine. We're fine. He's a sweet guy and he's been treating me well. I do hope you get to see him the next time you visit." She said, the smile evident in her voice.

Percy smiled, "I would love to." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

After eating snacks in the kitchen, he had work to do. Homework was an annoyance but he had to do it otherwise. He pulled out a pen and paper and went to his laptop for research. Research took forever and by the time he had written it down on his paper, he was hungry again. It was nearing nighttime so he heated leftovers and ate it for dinner. He really needed to ask Leo for cooking lessons.

The brunette grabbed clothes from his closet and prepared to take a bath. He looked at his digital clock once more, hopeful that the boy would come around sometime later.

_What am I thinking? He probably won't. He's a ghost. Why am I doing this to myself?_ he sighed. Percy shook his head and stepped into the cold shower. He kept his back against the cold glass supporting his weight. He scrubbed the dirt from his body and washed his hair. A small thud was heard. He turned abruptly to see his towel on the floor. But besides that, there was nothing else. He finished quickly and snatched his towel from the floor.

Percy dried up and wore his clothes. He kept the research paper in his bag and pushed his stuff away. For some reason, it felt like he forgot something. It was troubling him the moment he got home but he pushed the feeling away. It was probably nothing. He looked at the clock again. It was only 8 PM. He blew the dark strands of his hair away from his face and fell back on his bed. The ringing from his nightstand got his attention. It was his phone. The moment he saw Piper's name on the screen, he paled.

_Shoot! I forgot about the lessons! Piper's going to kill me for this_, he thought. He picked the device up and viewed her messages.

_Piper: Percy? You home? The park, ASAP!_

_Piper: Heyyyy. Where you at?_

_Piper: Are you sneaking out on me? Jackson, I swear to the gods. You better come here, mister_

_Piper: You do remember we have dance lessons, right?_

_Piper: This is Hazel. Percy, if you forgot, it's okay. But make sure you tell us tomorrow, okay? Piper and I waited forever but don't worry, we had a fun time talking to each other and eating ice cream :)_

_Piper: Percy, you're missing out on the ice cream. Text me back!_

_Piper: Oh, and you better watch your butt tomorrow. _

Yup, they were great friends. Percy smiled and readied a reply.

_Percy: Sorry, Pipes. Just got my mind around some things. I'll make it up to you guys, I swear_

He pressed the send button and placed his phone back on the nightstand. He powered his laptop and messed around. At some point, Percy went on Google and searched about spirits and ghosts. Apparently, Nico was special. Ghosts' touches are felt as tingles to the skin or goose bumps. Maybe even a cold air to the neck. But in Percy's case, it was different. _Very_ different. He can physically touch Nico. The boy was cold as ice and his skin glowed. Percy's starting to question if he had really seen the boy. The physical touch proved him that yes, he did see him.

He felt his eyes droop as he surfed the web. By the time his head reached 5 inches away from his laptop, he jolted back awake when he felt the rustle of wind. He shut his laptop close and looked at the window. It was closed. The brunette looked at the clock beside him and it was 10:30 PM. He sighed and pulled the laptop to his lap. His fingers touched the surface, about to open it when his eyes caught the shimmering light on his right.

His eyes widened as the shimmering light formed into the boy he saw yesterday. The boy glanced up and smiled softly at Percy. "Nico," Percy whispered, putting the laptop aside. It was probably his imagination but he knew he saw a light pink blush dust his cheek, if ghosts were able to blush, that it. _If he is a_ _ghost_, Percy thought. That brought a smile to Percy's face. He didn't expect the ghost to be back soon but he was glad. Very glad, in fact. He just doesn't know what to do now.

Seeing his hesitation, Nico walked forward until he was in front of Percy. It was like last night. Percy stood from his bed and stared into the boy's eyes. They were the same dark orbs he had stared into and that sent a warm feeling through his stomach. This time, no words were spoken. Nico reached up and placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. The other boy did the same, only on his hips. Even his hips felt cold with the gray pants he wore and the shirt one size too big for him covered the whole of his torso. Percy pulled the boy closer and it was like he was sent into a different universe with only the two of them.

It would seem unlikely if Percy cracked the question at the moment. _Hey, I was wondering if you were a ghost 'cause you seem to occupy my mind most of the time_. Yeah, he knew he was never getting the chance to ask.

Together, they danced to the conspicuous music in the background, the soft music that Percy never figured out where it came from. Unlike last time, this wasn't a music box. It sounded more like a sad piano. Each note drew out a step from the boy in front of him. This night, mistakes were hardly made as they circled the room. When Percy stumbled, Nico would giggle softly. The brunette would smile at that. The teen realized that he felt comfortable around him. It was almost like the first time he had been with Annabeth—

Percy was twirling Nico when something interrupted their mystical music and dancing. Percy never thought it would cause distress to him until it interrupted him and his partner. It was his phone. At hearing the ring, Nico's eyes widened and he vanished completely. Percy stared at the place he last seen him with unbelieving eyes. The ringing stopped and he blinked. The phone.

He closed his eyes and dropped his hands that were suspended in mid-air. Upon reaching his phone, the scowl he subconsciously picked up melted slowly. It was Piper. She could be a great friend at times but she chose a wrong time to interrupt him. Percy looked around his room and knew he lost the boy. He hoped he'd be back. For now, he turned his attention to his phone.

_Piper: You better. What was occupying your mind? _

He knew she didn't mean to sound like she wanted to pry into personal things. Would she believe him if he told her? Percy doubted she would. Or maybe he really did need help. _No_, he shook his head. Nico was real. He saw him with his very own eyes. He can't deny it now. Those eyes that held his gaze bore into his mind. _Nico was real_, he repeated. He sent a quick reply before throwing his phone exasperatedly somewhere around his bed.

_Percy: I'll tell you tomorrow. In fact, I need to tell you guys something tomorrow. _

...

This was it. It dawned at him that the masquerade party Jason will be holding will be tomorrow already. At lunch, Percy approached their table where Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were eating. Leo and Calypso were nowhere to be found. He sat down beside Frank with his tray of food and stared at it. He didn't want to risk looking up for he knew Piper was staring at him now. Jason was confused with the two. "Hey Perce," he greeted slowly.

Finally, the brunette looked up and smiled. "Hey Jason, hey guys." He waved a hand.

"Percy?" Piper asked, putting her piece of bread down. Yeah, she definitely didn't forget. Percy looked at Hazel and Frank. They were confused as well. "I have something to ask you guys," he said. That got Jason's attention. "What is it?" He tilted his head to the side. His electric blue eyes glinted. Back when they were kids, Jason can easily read him. Those blue eyes were eerie as they can tell when Percy was troubled or not.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Percy closed his eyes when the words left his mouth. How was he supposed to handle the incredulous and disbelieving looks they sent his way? Instead, he heard, "I've never seen one, so I don't know." This came from Jason. "I guess. Can't judge what you haven't seen." Piper replied. He opened his eyes to see his friends' contemplating look. Frank shrugged and resumed eating. Only Hazel hasn't answered but something passed her features.

"Hazel?" Percy asked.

She looked up and all signs of contemplation from a while ago disappeared. "Yes?" She said. Percy shook his head and picked at his macaroni and cheese. "Is there something you want to tell us, Percy?" Piper asked, picking up the piece of bread and eating it. _Might as well get over it_, Percy thought.

"I do," He said. "The last two nights, I've encountered a ghost. Or, at least, I think he was a ghost. He had this supernatural aura around him and he was pale and light. But I could touch him and he could touch me. His hands felt cold and dead but his eyes were dark to the core. I wasn't able to go to the park, Piper, but I think this ghost, Nico, is already teaching me how," he paused to look at their faces. Jason was trying to understand and Piper was surprised. Frank listened intently and looked intrigued while Hazel was shocked.

"Anyways, he always appeared in my room at night and I swear, it was like I was dreaming. I don't know where the music comes from but every time the music starts, he takes hold of my hand and we go round and round until I figured that we were dancing." Percy scratched the back of his head. Piper smiled slowly and she clasped her hands together. She opened her mouth but Percy cut her off.

"And after we dance, he just disappears completely." He added. Piper closed her mouth and stared.

"It looks like you're dancing with a ghost." Jason mumbled. "My thoughts exactly." Percy sat back and scooped a spoonful of his mac and cheese. "Are you sure you're not asleep while all of that was going on?" She questioned. "No, I'm sure I was awake. He appeared for the last two nights and I still remember his cold touch." Percy's mind flashed back to the way Nico's hand fitted with his.

"And pray tell, are you interested in this ghost?" Piper's question caught him off guard. He choked on his mac and cheese and took a gulp of his bottled water. "What?" Percy breathed. Piper smiled and looked at Jason. "It looked like you were having fun with him what with that look on your face." She smiled at him. Percy couldn't believe her.

"You're unbelievable Pipes." He shook his head. They laughed. Hazel cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Percy, what did you say his name was again?" She sounded frightened and careful. Percy looked at Hazel and frowned. "Nico. That's pretty much what he told me." He admitted.

Her reaction wasn't something Percy prepared for. Her eyes widened and she stood from the table. Watching her walk out of the cafeteria was something. Frank got up to follow but Jason held him back. Frank was about to protest when Percy stood. _Does she know something I don't?_ "I'll talk to her." He said. At Frank's nod, he went after the curly-haired girl. He saw her sitting under a tree's shade. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms encircled them. He sat down quietly beside her and watched her.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" Percy asked. She looked at him then down at the ground. The silence enveloped them uneasily. Percy sat back against the tree, waiting for her response. Her reply came unexpectedly. "I had a brother once," she started. At hearing this, Percy gestured for her to continue. "My mother told me the story of my brother and my sister. I was still young and it was all a blur. After hearing my mother's story, it all became clear to me. My mother told me that I had an older sister and an older brother, though my brother was younger than my sister." Hazel inhaled shortly.

"They were in an apartment once that burned down. Mom and dad fought about it and mom kept me. Over the years, we heard that they built over the ruins and constructed a new and bigger apartment. Only, I didn't remember where the apartment was until now. My sister's name was Bianca and my brother's name was..." Percy anticipated her answer. Hazel looked into his eyes and a tingling feeling went down his spine. "Nico. Nico di Angelo." She said.

Saying that Percy was startled was an understatement. He had to make sure. "D-did he, your brother, have dark eyes and dark hair?" He asked. Hazel nodded mutely. "Mom showed me a picture before... I was different from them and I learned that Nico and Bianca were children from a different mother. Dad got custody over them though." Hazel sniffled.

"I-I could tell you more about my brother. You seemed really interested when you talked about him." Hazel offered. Percy shifted back and grimaced at her. "Hazel, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you don't need to." He said. She sniffled again and sat in a lotus position. She smiled and shook her head. "I want to talk about it. My mom said Nico was a happy kid. I hung out with him when I was smaller. He treated me like a princess and Bianca was no different. They were the best siblings ever." She smiled at the thought. Percy contemplated on telling her it was okay to stop but at seeing the smile, he leaned back and let her continue.

"Nico would often complain when he's hungry. Bianca was more like a motherly figure. Or maybe that was just me being childish but who knows," Hazel shrugged but then she frowned. "That's pretty much all I can remember." She sounded dejected. Percy patted her shoulder and smiled. "It's more than enough, Hazel. They sound like awesome people." He smiled and got up, lending Hazel a hand.

Nighttime was faster when Percy reached his apartment and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, the masquerade party was going to be at night and he got his outfit ready. It was a dark blue suit with a matching mask. His mask was a mix between gold and cerulean blue with a black strap to hold it in place. It covered the top part of his face so that his lips were visible.

Percy counted the seconds in his head and waited for the red blinking numbers to change. It was 10:45 PM and he wasn't here yet. _What if Nico didn't want to come back? What if he knew I told my friends and now, he didn't want to look at me in the eye anymore?_ Percy panicked.

He was startled out of his state when a touch to his shoulder got his attention. He spun around and was met with a smiling face. "Nico, you scared me." He shook head and chuckled. The ghost chuckled along quietly and stood up, reaching a hand out for Percy to take. This time, Percy knew he had to ask. "Will you be back tomorrow night? Because I'll be at my friend's party. A masquerade party and I didn't know how to dance before the night you held my hand. Was it a coincidence or did you know I can't dance?" He asked.

Nico looked surprise Percy had questioned him. Nonetheless, he shrugged and sat beside him. "Did you not want me dancing with you?" He asked. Percy's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. Nico's voice sounded so light and soft. He felt like hugging the air out of the boy. That was a bad pun, he thought.

"No, I... I mean, I wanted to dance with you. I _still_ want to." Percy replied immediately.

Nico grinned and stood up, taking Percy's hand in his. The green-eyed boy smiled at the familiar feeling. He was going to get used to this. Hopefully, every night he stayed there. The music was different. It was like a mix of a music box then the sound of a pipe organ being played. They danced along to the music and it felt amazing to be so close with him. Percy grinned at getting the right steps and Nico smiled at that. The ghost was enjoying it too and at last, Percy twirled Nico around and embraced him. They were so close and Percy had the urge to lean down and kiss him. That, he did.

The brunette slowly closed his eyes as he closed the distance between his and Nico's lips. He welcomed the icy feel of the boy's lips which was like kissing a block of ice. Nevertheless, Percy pulled back slightly to glimpse at his reaction. Nico followed intently and kissed him again faintly before stepping back. Percy didn't have enough time to talk to him as the boy disappeared with a look of bashfulness. The green-eyed teen stood in his spot and touched the spot where the icy feeling remained. He had no idea what came over him but Nico _did_ reciprocate.

Did Nico like him back? Did Percy like him?

He sighed and plopped back down on his bed with a grin on his face. Purposely, he shouted. "Nico, you're amazing!" Then turned around and buried himself in his blankets to sleep. Unknown to him, the ghostly white figure at the corner of his room heard his outburst. The boy flushed at that. Nico smiled then disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Early update! Be thankful. Praise the plot gods. This wraps this early Halloween fic up and I enjoyed writing stuff like these. Thanks for the reviews and theboringdolphin, you're right. It's good you don't let anything stop you from writing and I appreciate what you said. Thanks for that.**

**The music referenced below is Come Little Children then the next one was Hoist The Colours from Pirates Of The Caribbean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the music referenced below. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dance In The Dark<strong>

Percy stayed in bed, too lazy to get up and eat breakfast. He had a stupid smile on his face as he reminisced the events of last night. He absentmindedly hummed the music he heard last night and made his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He was pouring a bowl of cereals when his phone rang. He went back into his room to retrieve it. Upon looking at the screen, it was a message from Piper. The text said:

_Piper: Hey Perce! Leo and I'll be heading over to your apartment around 3_

_Piper: If Ghost Boy did teach you how to dance, me want to see if he taught you well ;D_

_Piper: Text me back, 'kay?_

Percy looked at the time on his phone. 12:00. He wasn't much of an early bird so he shrugged and continued pouring milk over his cereals.

The brunette hung up his suit and mask behind the door and opened his laptop. He never got around finishing his research about ghosts but did it matter? The green-eyed boy paused, staring at the search bar. _Every article I read was almost the same. It stated that ghosts can't physically touch, so to speak. The most they can do is send a wave of cold air_, his mind told him. Percy frowned and lowered his hands from the keyboard to his lap. Nico's case was different from all these.

Damn it! He thought about using an Ouija board. But that was out of the question. Nico can talk to him freely and would allow himself to be seen. So... No Ouija boards. Percy tapped his finger on the spacebar and stared at the screen of his laptop. A few minutes later got him sighing and propping his knees up, careful not to tip over the laptop. He gave up on searching and watched videos on YouTube instead.

The knock resounded through his room. Percy closed down the web browser, taking a glimpse at the time and walked out of his room to the door. At opening the door, Piper and Leo barged in like they owned the place. Leo carried one box of pizza on his right hand and on his other hand was a half-eaten slice of pizza. Percy watched as they sat in the living room—or what looked like a small living room. The apartment wasn't all that big.

"Pizza, my man?" Leo popped open the pizza box and shoved it at Percy's chest.

The teen fumbled and placed the box on the table, taking a slice and biting into it. "Gee, thanks Leo." Percy mumbled. Piper sat down beside him and smiled. The green-eyed boy looked at her suspiciously. "What?" He said through a mouthful of pizza. Realizing it was unsanitary of him, he swallowed the food and asked again.

"You ready for the masquerade party tonight?" She asked, leaning back into the couch with her arms raised behind her head. Percy shrugged and took another bite. "Dude, do you even have anything to wear? Mine's all fiery red and yellow. My mask is awesome!" Leo exclaimed. Piper coughed mockingly and caught the Latino's eye.

"I mean, with the help of Piper of course." He grinned. The girl rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Is there any reason why you guys wanted in here with a box of pizza?" Percy eyed the two and finished his own piece. Leo chewed and swallowed before responding. "I'm gonna take a look at your suit and mask. Piper's the one with the questions." Leo got up and after Percy directed him to his room, he left the two alone. The girl beside him was smirking evilly and it made him uneasy. "What?" He grimaced.

"Did the ghost come into your room again? Did you dance with him? Does he speak? How come he only appears at night? Will you be able to see him again?" She practically pounced on him with questions. Percy held up a hand and backed away. "Easy Piper. Nico did come into my room again. Yes, we dance and yes, he speaks. What are the last two questions you asked again?" Percy said. But the girl waved him off and regained her position on the couch.

"Never mind. Does Nico know about the masquerade party? What will he say if he finds out that you're not here tonight?" This time, she sounded worried. "I already told him. I just hope he comes back the night after." Percy said, taking another piece of pizza and chewing it.

"Sure hope he does." Piper added. Then she smiled and nudged Percy on the shoulder. "Well? Show me some moves, lover boy." She grinned. Percy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I don't know. Might be laugh-worthy for some time. Might as well show off," he lowered down the pizza piece. Piper climbed to her feet and held Percy's hand in hers. They were friends so it wasn't like it was uncomfortable or anything. She took a step backward and Percy followed. A few steps later, Percy was following her footsteps like a marionette. But it didn't last.

"Oof!" Percy stumbled, catching himself quickly. Piper helped him right himself up and raised an eyebrow. "That was quite a show." She commented.

They resumed dancing but all form of concentration broke and Percy stumbled and tripped. He sighed exasperatedly and threw himself on the couch. "It wasn't like that when I was dancing with him. It felt like I was a pro at it when he's with me." He covered his eyes with his hands. Piper chuckled and appeared beside him with another slice of pizza. "Pro, huh? You're definitely smitten over him." She laughed heartily.

"Pfff, am not." Percy denied but he knew very well he was. Nico was an entirely different someone Percy would love to have in his life. He didn't know much about the boy so he intended on finding out himself. Knowing he was Hazel's brother gave him a tingling feeling. _Small world_, he thought. But was it possible? The boy was merely alive but he was still there. He was able to touch Percy and Percy could reciprocate. Not to mention their shared kiss that one night.

"Percy? Earth to Percy, helloooo?" Piper waved a hand in front of Percy's face.

"Wha- what?" The teen blinked, glancing at her. She tilted her head and gave Percy a knowing look. "What's on your mind, hm? Is it that Nico ghost?" She teased. Percy waved her off and burrowed his face into the pizza piece on his hand to hide the rising faint blush. She _giggled_ and Percy felt like dying.

"Dude, your mask is cool! But, y'know, cool compared to my oh-so-hot mask," Leo entered carrying Percy's mask in one hand. He pulled it on and pointed at his face with both his hands. "How'd I look?"

"Eh, could've been better." Piper shrugged. Leo took the mask off and pouted at her. "Yours is all feathers and colors. Too crowded." He sat on the couch and handed the mask back to Percy. "But the color blue complements you. Goes well with your suit too." Leo said.

"So he has spoken." Percy grinned.

"Oh, hush." Leo laughed and grabbed another slice. "How was Percy's getting-the-ladies-and-the-men-by-dancing skills going?" The Latino asked. Piper raised her hand horizontally and tottered it side-to-side. "Not so good. He kept tripping over his feet but the first few steps were okay." Percy huffed and leaned further back into the couch. "I told you I was better at it with Nico. He makes it look easy."

"Hold on, who's Nico?" Leo held a hand up and looked at his friends curiously. "The ghost boy I told you about, remember?" Piper gave him a look. Leo stared for a second before his face lit up. "That was Nico? The dead boy who dances with Percy? That Nico?" Leo's voice was high in pitch. Piper nodded. "Dude, you were dancing with a ghost and you didn't tell us?" Leo stared at the brunette.

"Technically, he did tell us but you weren't there. Neither you nor Calypso were," Piper narrowed her eyes at the boy. At hearing her name, Leo blushed. Something told Percy there was more to the story but he wasn't going to pry. "Yeah. Anyways, I kissed him last night. Do you think he hates me now?" Percy murmured against his pizza slice that Piper had to strain her ears to hear him. "Kissed him? You kissed him?!" She shouted. Percy nodded stiffly at the unexpected reaction. All the while, Leo's like "How do you kiss a ghost?" he thought out loud.

"I don't know it sort of happened. He kissed back so does that mean he does not hate me?" Percy winced at seeing Piper's eyes widen. "He kissed you!" She cried out loud. Yep, she was broken. Percy finished his food and waited for Piper to calm. "You kissed a boy! Jackson. Kissed. Someone. And a ghost, at that." She said. "Boy, you are _out_ of your mind." She nudged him with her elbow.

"_How_ do you kiss a ghost?" Leo repeated with his hands in the air.

"I don't know! I-I... we were dancing then I twirled him around then we embraced and he was so close I just... kissed him on the spot. I backed away but he kissed me back then _woosh_! He was gone." Percy babbled. Piper started to quiet down and Leo nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that proves it. Percy Jackson is in love with a ghost." Leo grinned. Piper acknowledged him and smiled. "Nico Jackson. How do you like the sound of that?" She shared looks with Leo. "Nico's a ghost." Percy deadpanned. But he was ignored as the two friends talked about Percy's interest in the ghost. _Gods, this should be illegal_, his mind throbbed. _I've fallen for a ghost. A ghost! How will I ever face my family?_ He thought in despair. _I'm going crazy. Or maybe I could stay here and never leave. Be with Nico and never go out again__—__No! What am I saying?!_

He released a puff of breath as he shifted further down the couch with his head towards the ceiling. His two friends continued bantering and he couldn't care less. _Just calm down, Percy. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm crushing on a ghost but it could have been worse. Right?_ It wasn't like he was in love with a psychopathic killer, no. Just... the fact he was in love with a ghost. _That definitely sounded better in my head_, he thought.

"I want to meet this mysterious ghost. But it would seem very unlikely," Piper said defeated.

"Indeed." Percy mumbled.

...

The music filling the halls was quite classical. It would change to something deep like an organ then morphed into the sweet melody of a piano. It was close to Halloween after all so the corridors were decorated with dark curtains and ornaments that Percy was sure it was Piper and her whole family that came and done the decorating. Knowing them, they probably did. He wore the dark blue suit and he currently had his mask in hand. He spotted a red glint from the corner and knew the curly hair from somewhere.

"Leo!" He shouted getting his friend's attention. The man in the mask turned and Percy saw the mischievous smile on his face. "Percy! Why aren't you wearing your mask?" Leo patted him on the back when he approached. It was then he realized they weren't alone. The girl in front of Leo wore a silvery white dress and her mask was a plain silver but devoid of scratches.

"Hey Perce," the girl greeted. Oh. "Hey Calypso. You guys seen Piper and Jason around?" Percy asked, already strapping his mask in place.

"Just somewhere around these people. You know Mr. and Ms. Social." Leo rolled his eyes and arranged the mask on his face. "Looking good, Perce!" He raised a thumb and smiled. The brunette thanked him and only found out that the room he entered was beginning to pile with people in dresses and suits. He spotted Reyna, one of Jason's closest friends, wearing a deep purple gown and a black laced mask.

"Reyna?" The girl turned at hearing her name.

"Oh. Hey Percy." She nodded.

After talking for some time, they departed and Percy went to search for the golden couple. The lights dimmed and someone was talking through a microphone. "Welcome everybody," he recognized that voice anywhere. Jason Grace. He turned around and spotted him further in the room. He drowned his voice out as he made his way there.

"And I want to dedicate this event to someone out there who has yet to find his special someone." Percy stopped in his tracks when he saw the blonde grin at him. Glancing at Piper, who had her mask in her hands and was wearing an orange dress, she gave him a smile too. Percy shook his head as he watched the couple walk towards him. The people around him swayed lightly to the new music.

The atmosphere changed and Percy felt cold all of a sudden. The music contorted into something calm and spooky, fitting the theme for the masquerade party but something else bugged him. He rubbed his hands subconsciously and spun around immediately when he felt a small tap to his shoulder. There, stood a boy shorter than him. The way he dressed and the way his mask hid the upper part of his face seemed to make Percy shiver with familiarity.

The boy—at least he assumed he was a boy with his suit— wore a dark gray suit and a blue tie. It was eerie to think his tie matched Percy's suit. He wore polished shoes and his mask was a spiraling darkness that gave his startling dark eyes contrast. Wait!

His look sported something like a deer-in-the-headlights as he stared into the boy's eyes. He could only guess who was behind the mask but... It couldn't be. As the boy reached forward, Percy found himself taking the boy's hand in his. Their eyes never left each other as everything darkened. It was like they were alone again.

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Percy knew at an instant who it was behind the mask. _It's Nico. It's definitely him. It's gotta be_, he thought over and over, following the boy's steps. The crowd looked like they sensed a higher presence therefore making way for them as they stepped to the side and back. The green-eyed boy feared he would mess up, remembering the dance he initiated with Piper. But as the music flowed, his footsteps were like an automatic response to Nico's.

"Nico?" Percy whispered, leaning slightly forward. The music slowed and he spun the boy around. "Hmm?" The boy hummed in response. He was correct. He knew those dark eyes from somewhere. He saw the small twitch in his lips as Nico smiled. The song ended and the darkness lifted.

"Come home quick." Nico whispered against his ear before spinning on his heels and running into the crowd. Percy was startled and rushed to find him but he was nowhere to be found. He frowned but a small smile replaced it quickly. He danced with Nico. He doesn't know how but he did. But what did he mean "come home quick"?

"Percy? Who was that?" Jason questioned from behind him. The teen glanced at the couple and grinned. "That, my friends, was Nico." He watched as their faces turned to something akin to surprise. Piper stared at him and smiled. "_That_ was Nico? He looked so small. You guys look good together, it's cute." She complimented. Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who was mister dark and mysterious and where is he now?" Leo hurried his way towards them and looked around as if the boy he mentioned would pop out of nowhere. Piper clamped a hand on his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye. "That was Percy's ghost boy, Nico." Leo stared at her disbelievingly.

"But how could he—"

"I don't know either. But that was him, I'm sure. He told me to come home quick." Percy cut him off before he could finish. Leo pursed his lips and nodded. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go home to your beloved!" Leo gestured for the door. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I didn't mean to sound rude like I'm kicking you out but c'mon. Nico needs you right now." Leo shrugged and lifted his mask. "He's right. Boys like him come once in a blue moon." Jason winked. Percy groaned and shot him a playful glare. "Not funny, Grace." He waved a hand in dismissal. The four friends said their goodbyes as the brunette went home.

Upon entering his apartment, he paused when he was about to close the door. It was faint but he heard it.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and by the powers_

_Where we will, we'll roam_

He shut the door with a soft click and followed the source of sound. He stopped when he saw fog seeping out from the cracks on the door to his room. Percy hesitantly turned the knob and opened. There, on his bed, sat the boy with the dark suit. His mask lay beside him as he fiddled with it. When the door opened, that got his attention. Nico looked up and motioned Percy to enter.

His room's floor looked foggy like they were in a swamp. Percy shut the door slowly and made his way towards Nico. The boy stood on his feet and placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. The teen had to crouch slightly when Nico leaned up. He caressed the side of his face with his nose and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. His touch left a cold sensation that aroused the green-eyed boy.

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Hear its sepulchral tone_

_A call to all; pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sails to home_

The ghost grabbed Percy's hand and together, they moved in a synchronized pattern. The music sounded deeper as they danced once more. This was at closer proximity what with Nico's forehead against his shoulder. Strangely, the illumination coming from the ghost was bright that it enveloped the both of them. Percy felt his skin crumbling to the coldness but with Nico there, it was almost bearable.

Nico was murmuring the end of his song and all Percy felt was numbing coldness. Nico stood back and stared into his eyes. Percy and Nico read each other's minds as they leaned together and kissed passionately. The coldness that spread throughout his body didn't bother him anymore. If Nico was there, he was okay.

"Be mine." The raven-haired boy mumbled against his lips. The brunette smiled and nodded.

He pulled Nico beside him when he sat back against the bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and for some reason Percy was thankful for, he didn't vanish.

It didn't occur to him that their touch was almost identical. What mattered most was that they never separate from each other and they had one another close by. Percy whispered sweet nothingness into his ear as their cold hands grasped each other, desperate for connection.

There was truly nothing that could separate them.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
